A Little Winter Miracle
by Panseru
Summary: (shonen-ai) When Yami, a homeless teenager, loses hope in life, he almost loses life itself, if it wasn't for a young boy. With Christmas around the corner, can Yami's views on life be changed by one person?
1. Prelude: Cold Nights

A Little Winter Miracle

  


Pan: A little shonen-ai story for you. Somehow I doubt it'll be finished before the end of winter, but I hope you enjoy it. 

  


Merii Kurisumasu, Joyeux Noel, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, to all who read this.

  


~

  


_My name is Kiseki Yami. Since I was fourteen, I've lived on these streets. I'm seventeen now. I learnt long ago that no-one cares about me. I'm the only one I can trust. Love is a lie. I have no heart; you can't have one if you want to survive long here. You mustn't care about the people you steal from so that you can eat at least once a day. You mustn't care about the people who give you money while you sit alone on the sidewalk. You mustn't care about anyone. Life is evil, death is a saviour. Let me die now!_

  


The seventeen year old wandered down streets, not really going anywhere. It was getting cold as the afternoon began to turn into evening. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his trousers, blue, tattered coat drawn closely around his lithe frame. Deep, ruby eyes were half closed against the chill of the harsh breeze. He would wander aimlessly until night fell, then find some dark corner to curl up in, and attempt to sleep.

  


The winter sun sank below the horizon. Roads, sidewalks, were abandoned, people rushing home to their warm fires, soft beds, and loving families. He stepped, without looking, onto the tarmac of the icy road. His feet slid a little, he pulled hands from his pockets to try and correct his balance.

  


In the few seconds in which it took for him to do this, a car flew down the road, unable to stop until it was too late.

  


The boy, Kiseki Yami, was thrown to the ground by the bumper, hitting his head on the kerb, and falling unconscious.

  


  


The driver sped on, not caring.

  


  



	2. Still Life

A Little Winter Miracle  
  
Pan: I'm glad some of you liked this! But, Yugi Girl 22232, I'm aware I didn't get to the point of the story in the first chapter, mostly because that was a prologue. I have never written a one-shot, and if I had, it would say 'one-shot' in the summary. ^-^ OK, that's sorted, on with the story. Excuse the OOCness, please!  
  
~  
  
"Doctor, he's waking up!" A female voice cried as Kiseki Yami's eyes slid open. "Good morning, young man." the female said, a nurse. Yami stayed silent, his eyes wandering about the room. A hospital room, well lit, it's pure white almost dazzling Yami. A doctor in a white coat walked in.  
  
"Hello there." he said. "You had quite an accident there." Yami tried to raise his head to speak, but only muttered "Itai..." as pain shot through it, and he had to lie down again. "Yes, it is going to hurt. Luckily, your head injury wasn't too bad, but your left arm's broken." The doctor said, smiling. "Now, for your medical records, what's your name?" Yami bit his lip. "K-Kiseki Yami." he answered quietly. "Good..." the doctor murmured, writing down the name. "Relations? Home address?" he asked next. Yami looked away. "None, and none. I don't have a family or a home." he said, quieter than before. The doctor frowned. "Ah... well, I can release you from the hospital, but it must be into someone's care..." he explained.  
  
"Hello?" a small voice said from the door. "Doctor... is he alright?" The doctor turned, smiling. "Of course, please come in, I'm sure he'd like to meet you."  
  
A short boy came into the room, blushing shyly. He had glittering amethyst eyes, and Yami frowned, noting that the boy was like a miniature version of himself. "Yami, this young man pretty much saved your life. He said he found you unconscious on the roadside, and called an ambulance for you." the doctor explained, pushing the small boy forward.  
  
"Ohayo..." the small boy said. "My name is Yugi. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand timidly. Yami took it, smiling a little. "I'm Yami. Thank you." Yugi smiled, his cheeks flushing red. "Right, now, I need to find someone to take care of you, Yami." the doctor said. Yugi turned around. "I- I could..." he said. "I live with a friend who's nineteen; is that alright?" He turned back to Yami. "Unless you don't want to..."  
  
"Nineteen? It's a little young, but I think it's the best we can do, especially just before Christmas. What's your friend's name?" the doctor inquired. Yugi smiled. "Kaiba Seto." The doctor's eyes widened. "Kaiba Seto? You're sure he won't mind?" he said rapidly. Yugi shrugged. "He shouldn't; but, could you call him and explain to him what's going on for me?" the small boy said. The doctor nodded. "Of course. Nurse, I need you to see to room 192 for me." The two medical staff left the room.  
  
~  
  
With his good arm, Yami reached over and grabbed Yugi by the collar. "Why couldn't you have just left me to die?!" he hissed angrily. "I'm worthless; it'd be better if I was dead!" Yugi looked up at him bravely. "You're not worthless. No life is worthless." he said quietly. Yami's ruby eyes locked with Yugi's amethyst ones briefly. In that moment, Yami found that he couldn't be angry with the smaller boy. He let go., and sat up properly. "I- I'm sorry, Yugi." he said. "And thank you." Yugi smiled. "It's alright. You wouldn't living with me and Seto, would you?" he asked, concerned. Yami shook his head. "It'd be most welcome. Better than a Christmas spent on the streets anyway." he said, smiling faintly. Yugi looked at him curiously. "Why do you live on the streets, if it's not being nosey?" he inquired quietly. Yami looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
At that point, the doctor returned. "Yugi, your friend says that it will be alright." he informed them. "And Yami, please try and rest as much as possible. In six weeks, I want you back here, so we can remove that cast."  
  
Yugi helped Yami out of the hospital bed. The taller boy frowned at the pale pink pyjamas he was wearing; pink wasn't one of his favourite colours. After Yami's original clothes had been returned to him, they went down to where a car was waiting outside.  
  
"Master Yugi, I assume we will be heading straight home?" the chauffeur asked as the two climbed in.  
  
'Master?' Yami thought curiously.  
  
"Of course." Yugi's voice sounded cheerful. The car pulled off on the short trip home. Yami watched the journey through the window, very quietly. He was surprised when the car went up the drive of a large house, almost a mansion. "Home!" Yugi jumped out of the car, helping Yami out too, then opened the dark wood front door, showing the taller boy in.  
  
They entered a long entrance hall, and Yugi pulled Yami towards the first door on the right hand side. "Seto! Seto, I'm back!" Yugi called brightly. A brunette boy got up from one of the many sofas in the room, as this room seemed to be a lounge. "Hey there, you're in time for lunch! I'm not sure what Ryou's cooking, but it smells good!" Seto said, smiling. Yami's eyes wandered around the huge room. In one corner, a lavishly decorated Christmas tree stood proud. Tinsel was wound around tables and windows, and cards covered every available surface. A large TV against one of the walls was quietly telling the morning's news to no-one in particular.  
  
"And you must be Yami!" Seto walked over to the injured boy. Yami nodded. "Yes... thank you for letting me stay with you..." he said quietly. Seto nodded. "It's alright; you can stay for as long as you want. Of course, certain people like Yugi and Ryou just don't want to leave." he said. Yami looked up curiously. "Why would Yugi want to leave if he lives here?" he inquired. "Didn't Yugi tell you!?" Seto exclaimed. "Yugi, Ryou, everyone who stays here, except me, were kicked out by their parents, born on the streets, any situation where they have nowhere to go. I let them live here for as long as they want." Yami's eyes lit up. "As... long as they want?" he said hopefully. Seto laughed at Yami's reaction. "Yes, and that includes you!"  
  
"Yugi..." Yami looked around for the small boy, only to spot him running through a door in the opposite wall. He frowned slightly. "That's the kitchen, AKA, Ryou's Domain. Come on, I'll show you to your room." Seto said, leading Yami back into the entrance hall, then up some stairs in a nearby alcove. On reaching the landing, they began to walk along it, Seto pointing out the rooms of current residents.  
  
"That's my room, this one is Ryou's... Bakura's, I'm not sure where he is today, a bathroom here, that's a closet, don't worry about that, then Yugi's room, and yours!" Seto said, gesturing towards the seventh of the doors. "There's only one rule here; the ninth door on the left hand side is my study. You're not allowed in there without permission. OK?" Yami nodded. "Thank you." he pushed open the door to his new room. "I'll see if I can find any clothes to fit you." Seto said, turning, and making his way back towards the stairs.  
  
~  
  
Pan: Who knew Kaiba had such a heart of gold? Please excuse the OOCness; Seto's the only one with enough money to pull something like this off. 


	3. Annoyances

A Little Winter Miracle

  


Pan: I'm back, after having a great Christmas, and rejoicing in the fact that I'm now 15!

  


Yami: Good for you, dear...

  


Yugi: Your birthday was on the 25th, ne?

  


Pan: Yes. Now, I'd better write before I get shot. By the way, 'itai' means 'ow'.

And why is Kaiba so kind? Because I needed a rich character to run this house/hostel thingy, and Pegasus is creepy. That's why, until I can think of a better reason.

  


~

  


_I don't dare open my eyes. What if do, and it was all a dream? I never met these wonderful people, I'm in a dark alleyway somewhere like I normally am when I wake up..._

  


"YAMI!" A voice called, it's owner jumping onto Yami's bed and shaking the boy. "Come on, Seto sent me to get you for breakfast!" It was Yugi. Yami opened his eyes, shouting "ITAI!!" as he pushed Yugi off. Yugi sat with a surprised look on his face, his purple eyes wide.

  


_Why does he look so cute?_

  


"G-gomen yo, Yami-kun..." Yugi said quietly, getting up, his eyes glistening with hidden tears.

  


"It's OK, Yugi." Yami sat up, and looked at the shorter boy. "It just made my arm hurt, that's all. I didn't mean to hurt you." Yugi pulled his sleeve across his eyes. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your arm." he said, sniffing. His face broke into a wide smile. "But, it's breakfast time! AND it's Christmas Eve!" Yami smiled back. Christmas Eve had never really been that important to him before, but somehow, with Yugi here, it's seemed so much more special.

  


  


"You gotta get dressed." Yugi said, indicating the pile of new clothes that had somehow appeared in his room. Yami carefully got out of bed. He noticed Yugi blush and look away; something to do with Yami only wearing his underwear. Sighing, he went to pick out some clothes. "Need some help?" Yugi asked. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Yami exclaimed, turning quickly. Yugi looked startled again, and reverted back to his quiet voice. "O-only that you can only use one arm at the moment..." he said, trailing off.

  


_Ahh! I'm such an idiot!_

  


"Oh... alright, Yugi, I could probably do with some help." Yami said meekly. Yugi immediately brightened again. "OK! What do you want to wear?" he said, trotting towards the taller boy. Yami picked up a few items of clothing; a pair of black trousers, and a T-shirt.

  


_This will be interesting..._

  


Yugi took the T-shirt. "Ok... stick your arms in the air." he said. Yami put his arms up, his broken one as straight as possible. Yugi jumped up onto a nearby chair, and pulled the T-shirt over Yami's head, carefully threading the injured boy's arms through the sleeves as he did so. "Easy!" he said, jumping down.

  


"These I should think I can do myself." Yami said, sitting down, and using his good arm to pull the trousers over each leg in turn. He sat for a moment, slightly confused. "Help me up, Yugi..." he said, the garment halfway up his thighs. Yugi giggled, and cautiously helped Yami to stand up, so he could finish pulling the trousers up to his waist.

  


"Somehow, that took more effort than was really necessary." Yami said, laughing. "But now, I'm hungry." The two left together, Yugi leading the way.

  


_He's so helpful... so kind... _Yami thought. _And so good at making me feel guilty!_

  


On entering the breakfast room, Seto looked up from a plate of eggs and bacon. He smiled at Yami, then clapped his hands sharply. The group of teenagers gathered around the table stopped eating, and looked at Seto. They owed him a lot, and gave him the utmost respect.

  


"Well, I'd like to introduce a new addition to our 'family'." Seto said smiling. "This is Kiseki Yami. He had an accident, and has been brought here by Yugi. I hope you'll all be kind to him." Most of the others said a short "Hi," or "Hello," bu one person, a brown-haired girl with sparkling blue eyes, walked over to greet Yami.

  


"It's ever so nice to meet you," she said. "My name is Mazaki Anzu, but please, just call me Anzu," She bowed slightly. Yami blinked. "Yeah... nice to meet you too..." he said, smiling awkwardly. "You broke your arm?" Anzu asked, indicating the cast on Yami's left arm. "Yes," he said. "And hit my head, but that wasn't serious." Anzu nodded. "You're lucky then, I suppose, it could have been worse. Here come sit down by me and have some breakfast." She half-pulled him over to a spare seat next to where she had been sitting. Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi, who smiled, and took his own seat on the opposite side of the table.

  


For most of breakfast, Anzu treated Yami like a six-year-old, helping him get his breakfast, and talking to him in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm sixteen years old now. My birthday was last week. How old are you?" she asked. "Er... sixteen..." Yami answered slowly.

  


_I'd rather be sitting with Yugi... at least he treats me by my age, not my shoe size!_

  


"Hey, Yuug, up for a round of Tekken on the Playstation?" someone asked from down the table. Yugi looked up. "Any time, Bakura, any time! It's just, are you up for another round of getting your butt kicked?" The short boy replied, getting up and clearing his place.

  


"Anything you'd like to do, Yami?" Anzu asked. Yami blinked, distracted by Yugi's leaving, and then said "I'd rather not. My head still aches a bit." "Aw..." Anzu said. "Come on, you just go sit in the lounge. I'll find some aspirin or something." Yami nodded gently, getting up, and walking into the lounge, which was he first room he'd seen the day before, bar the entrance hall. He dropped down gratefully into one of the sofas. Yugi looked away from the TV screen, holding the Player 1 controller, and the screen displaying 'Player 1 wins'.

  


"Anzu a bit overbearing?" he asked. Yami mrumured his answer "Yes," in case she was within earshot. "Don't worry, she's like that with anyone cute." Yugi said knowingly, returning to the game.

  


_Did he just call me cute?_

  


Yami watched the fighters on screen, and watched Bakura lose three times in a row. Yugi's fingers danced across the controller pad so quickly, it was hard to tell what he was doing. "That game is so stupid." Anzu said, entering with a handful of pills and a glass of water. "Here, take these." she said, giving them Yami, and sitting down next to him, a little too close for Yami's liking. "Thank you..." he said, taking the pills quickly. They sat a few minutes in silence. "Hey, how about I give you a tour of the place?" Anzu asked. "Come on, you need to know your way around, this place is huge!" Without waiting for a response, Anzu dragged an unwilling Yami out of the room to show him around.

  


~

  


"You like him, don't you?" Bakura said, in the middle of a round. Yugi frowned, the question surprising him, and his fighter being caught in a painful looking headlock. "What do you mean?" Yugi said, more focused on the game, and winning again within twenty seconds. "Ha ha, we all know about you Yugi! It's why Anzu despises you so much. AND you called him cute." Bakura said, smirking. Yugi's mouth hung slightly open. "Th-that obvious then?" he said finally. Bakura nodded. "Yep. One more round, then I'm taking you on in a different game."

  


~

  


"This is the music room." Anzu pushed a door open. "Seto always finds stuff to keep us occupied. He inherited a lot of money from his parents." she said. The room was full of different instruments, a piano, guitars with accompanying amplifiers, various wind instruments. Bookcases held books entitled 'Teach yourself Piano' and '100 Tunes for Beginners'. Yami held back a yawn. Sure, this stuff was interesting, but Anzu just never shut up! It was lunchtime before she'd finished taking him around, and the last half-hour they had spent sitting in a conservatory, while Anzu spoke endlessly about the residents of the house.

  


"I've been here two years now, but Ryou has been here since before I was. He's like a permanent resident, or something. Ryou, from what I remember, his parents were killed in a car crash when he was ten. He's fifteen now, so he's been here, like, five years. It's good he does stay though, he's the only one of us who can cook..." Yami sort of turned her volume down mentally, ignoring her, and looking through the glass of the conservatory. Snow had covered the ground during the night, and he was suddenly more grateful that a car had hit him.

  


"Now, Yugi..." Anzu began. Yami's attention returned to her fully. "Yugi, they say, was kicked out by his father, his mother having died when he was born. The rumour is that when he was fourteen, his father found out that he... you know, preferred boys, and kicked him out. Believe it or not, the little squirt is sixteen, I dunno, he must have a problem whereby he doesn't grow or something. He's an idiot, never tries to learn anything, I mean, Seto has a schoolroom in this house, we go study and stuff, because we don't go to school. I study every day, but Yugi's only ever playing games, pathetic if you ask me. And if you argue with him, he's got a right nasty attitude, you know, one time..." Here, Yami's attention wandered again.

  


_Yugi prefers boys?_ Floated through his mind. He shook the thought away; he wasn't like that. Not that he knew of, anyway.

  


_But Anzu's got a serious problem with him... I wonder why..._

  


A bell rang somewhere in the house. "Oh, that's lunchtime!" Anzu said cheerfully, having finished her rant about Yugi. She linked her arm though Yami's good one as they got up, and led him back towards where they had started.

  


_Shut up, shut up..._

  


~

  


"Hey Yami! Enjoy your tour?" Yugi asked brightly. Yami made for the empty space next to the shorter boy, but again, Anzu dragged him away. Yami sighed, sitting through an hour of Anzu's chatter, then getting dragged off to the schoolroom for four hours. He was thankful when dinner, and then bed rolled around. Peace, at last.

  


"Goodnight, Yami!" Anzu said, making for a different flight of stairs, obviously boys and girls were separate. "'Night..." Yami murmured, heading for his own room. He picked up his pyjamas, then realised that he couldn't change into them by himself. Sighing, he went and knocked on the room next door, Yugi's.

  


A bright-eyed Yugi opened the door, as if he had only just awoken. "What's up, Yami?" he asked cheerfully. Yami took the short opportunity to see into Yugi's bedroom; it was pale blue, and pretty much empty. A few books lay on the floor, Yami could see some school books there. There were some tutorial flute books too.

  


"Um, could you help me change into my pyjamas, please?" Yami asked quietly. "Sure." Yugi said, smiling, and shutting his door behind him.

  


"You've got a nice room..." Yami said, as Yugi helped him take the T-shirt off. Yugi nodded. "I like it. I used to have a TV in there, but it got stolen. Anzu really doesn't like me." he said. "Anzu took it?" Yami said, slipping his arms through the sleeves of his pyjama shirt. "Yeah. Convinced Seto into giving it to her. Don't believe her; she's only been here six months. In that time, two boys left; Jonouchi and Honda, both dated her for short periods of time, then she began to get them to buy her stuff, and cried if she didn't get her way. She two-timed them, and they left, too annoyed to stay here any longer." Yugi replied, folding the discarded clothing. "Anyone who annoys her, she makes up things about. I expect she told you that I never study, and I've got a bad attitude if you argue with me?" Yami nodded, surprised at Yugi's accuracy. "Yeah, well, I study a lot of the time, Seto even lets me keep some of the books in my room. I'm learning to play flute as well. As for arguing, she's the only one I ever argue with. Well, that's enough of that." Yugi turned towards the door, as Yami was fully changed into his pyjamas. "Goodnight..."

  


"Hold on... Yugi..." Yami said. "What... what about you preferring boys, as she put it?" Yugi hesitated in the door frame. "Goodnight, Yami." 

  


_Was it something I said?_

  


  



	4. Confrontation

A Little Winter Miracle

  


_I hope I didn't offend Yugi last night... but, then again, he doesn't seem like the person to be offended that easily. But I hope more that Anzu will leave me alone today... her voice is SO irritating! Ahhh!_

  


"Yami! Yami, come on, get up!" Yugi's happy voice cried. Yami opened his eyes sleepily and looked at the shorter boy. "What is it?" he asked. "Christmas, Christmas!" Yugi replied, practically bouncing off the walls. "Oh." Yami let his head fall back against the pillows. Yugi stopped bouncing and frowned. "What is it? Don't you like Christmas?" he asked, concerned. Yami laughed softly. "I can't remember the last time I had a good Christmas. I just don't look forward to Christmas anymore." he replied, looking at Yugi. "Well..." Yugi said. "Maybe this Christmas will be better, ne?" He pulled Yami out of bed. "Here, I'll help you get dressed again, then you can come downstairs." Yami nodded. "Alright, alright."

  


~

  


Ten minutes later, they were walking down the stairs together again, but as they reached the bottom, Yugi pulled Yami towards the lounge rather than the breakfast room. "What's going on, Yugi?" Yami asked, confused. "Seto gets us all Christmas presents. And I know he got you one, 'cause he went out to get it yesterday afternoon!" Yugi told him. Yami's eyes widened as they entered the lounge. Furniture, people, were hardly visible due to masses upon masses of wrapping paper. He stared after Yugi as the smaller boy ran into the piles of paper, towards the Christmas tree in the corner. Yami followed him slowly, stepping over paper, and gifts, and on occasion, people.

  


"Merry Christmas, Yami!" Anzu's annoying voice said, as it's owner ran up and hugged him gently. Yami froze rigid, startled. "Anzu, let go..." he said quietly. The girl backed off, looking at him with a slight pout. "Oh, did I hurt your arm? I'm sorry, Yami, very sorry... here, sit down..." she said, regaining her annoyingly wide smile. Yami unwillingly sat down.

  


Yugi trotted over, a small package in his hands. "Here, this one's for you Yami." he said, giving it to the other boy, and leaving to find his own, as his amethyst eyes caught sight of Anzu's glare. Yami smiled, never having being given a present on Christmas Day, not that he could remember. With his free hand, he pulled the gold-coloured wrapping paper from the present, and discarded it to the ever-growing pile of paper filling the room. He looked at his gift curiously; a box of cards. He read the note attached to it.

  


'Yami, since you can only use one arm, I tried to think of something you could do. These are cards for a game called Duel Monsters; you only need one free arm, and both hands, which you have. Some of the others play; I'm sure one of them will teach you the rules. By the way - don't challenge Yugi to a game, he wins every time.

  


From Seto'

  


"A game?" Anzu said disapprovingly. "I would have thought Seto would be more sensible than to give you a game, he's supposed to be helping us to develop into productive members of society..." Yami toned out Anzu's incessant chatter, and looked around the room. He looked back at Anzu, who wasn't actually speaking to him, and had her eyes closed. Yami very carefully got up, and walked away from her, leaving the unfortunate brunette to talk to thin air until such a time as she decided to shut up.

  


Yugi sat against a wall next to the tree, unwrapping his own gift. "You escaped then?" he said, looking up, his eyes meeting with Yami's. "Yeah." Yami replied. "I might just lock her in a cupboard later." He sat down next to Yugi. "What did you get then?"

  


Yugi looked down at the case he had just unwrapped. On opening it, he found the three silver pieces which, when put together, made up a flute. His eyes widened. "Wow... my own flute!" He took the pieces out, and fixed them together with practised ease. Yami smiled. "How long have you been playing?" he asked with interest. "Since I came here... that's two years now." Yugi answered absently, still examining every inch of his new instrument. "C-can you play something for me?" Yami asked nervously. 

  


_What am I saying?!_

  


Yugi looked at him. "Um, sure, I suppose..." He raised the flute to his lips, and began to play. Yami had never heard the song before, but it was a quiet tune, and Ryou had obviously heard it before, because he was humming along with Yugi while he searched for his present in the pile below the tree. After a minute or so, Yugi stopped. "Sounds good." Yami told him. "You must practice a lot." Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I-" He was cut off by that annoying voice.

  


"Yami! Come see what I got!" Apparently, Anzu had realised she was talking to no-one, and had found her own present. She ran over to Yami, and pulled him to his feet. "And stop playing that terrible thing, Yugi, you're really bad at it! You seriously need to practice, though I doubt you'll ever get good at it. Come on, Yami." Yami frowned, and twisted out of her grasp. "What's wrong, Yami?" Anzu asked, making her eyes wider in an attempt to look innocent. Yami growled deep in his throat. 

  


"YOU'RE what's wrong!" he said angrily. "I don't understand..." Anzu began. "Of COURSE you don't understand, you bitchy little idiot! Since I got here, you haven't left me alone! Get the message, I DON'T LIKE YOU! Your voice is like nails on a chalkboard, why don't you SHUT UP for goodness' sake?!" Yami yelled. "I was just trying to be friendly..." Anzu said quietly. "Yeah, well you haven't succeeded. Oh, and stop your poison-penning too, you're not stopping me from being Yugi's friend. All your lies don't affect me; Yugi saved my life, that doesn't change. Now, you're going to apologise to Yugi." Yami replied quickly, folding his arms as best he could. Anzu shook her head violently. "No!" she said. "Look Anzu, there's the easy way, you apologise straight away, or the hard and painful for you way. This cast is very heavy, you know." Yami told her simply.

  


"I'm sowwy Yugi," Anzu said in a mock baby voice. "I'll leave you and your new BOYFRIEND alone." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, holding her head up defiantly. "Bitch." Yami commented. The sound of clapping came from somewhere else in the room. Bakura was applauding him quietly. "Well done!" he said. Yami blushed. "Well, she was annoying." he said, much quieter. "Thank you..." Yugi said meekly beside him. Yami shook his head. "Forget about it. Like I said, you saved my life, I owe you a lot." he replied, smiling gently.

  


The front door slammed loudly. Bakura looked out the window. "Hey, Anzu's leaving! She's got her bag and everything..." he said. The others rushed to the window to confirm it. The brunette was walking through the snow, carrying a large bag. Seto walked into the room. "Was that Yami yelling, and then Anzu leaving I just heard?" he asked. Yami turned and nodded silently. "I didn't think she'd leave..." he said quietly. "I wouldn't worry, Yami. Anzu's not that stupid; she'll have somewhere to go. Now, Ryou, would you care to...?" Seto said. Ryou got up, and rushed towards the kitchen.

  


"Hey, Yami, want me to show you how to play Duel Monsters?" Bakura asked, smirking. Yami smiled. "Sure!" He glanced towards Yugi. "I'll be back soon..." the smaller boy commented, leaving the room. Yami frowned. "Don't worry about him." Seto said. "He's a bit embarrassed, I think." "Yeah, well, he's actually made it pretty obvious he really likes you." Bakura told Yami. Yami's eyes widened. "Really?" Bakura nodded. "Well, we've known him longer, it's easier for us to notice than you. He likes you, but he's too afraid to admit it, in case you resent him for it." he explained. "Don't say anything to him about it though." "Doushite?" Yami asked. "It's not important. Let's just say... last time, he locked himself in his room for several days until we convinced him that he needed to eat something." Bakura said ."Oh." Yami said.

  


~

  


Christmas Day passed uneventfully. Yugi didn't reappear until lunchtime, and he disappeared soon afterwards. Nobody asked any questions though. When Yami went up at about ten pm to go to bed, he found a piece of paper on his pillow.

  


_Dan dan kokoro hikareteku_

_Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera_

_Kitto dare mo ga eien wo te ni iretai_

_Zen zen ki ni shinai furi shite mo_

_Hora kimi ni koi shiteru_

_Hatenai yami kara tobidasou_

_Hold my hand..._

  


Yami read it with a frown. He understood what it said, and what it meant, but he didn't understand his feelings towards it's writer. Not bothering to change, he shut off the lights, and climbed into bed, slipping the paper under his pillow. Maybe tomorrow would bring the answers he wanted.

  


~

  


Pan: Ok... the 'poem' is from Yugi, but is also part of the opening theme for Dragonball GT. That's because I'm insane before anyone asks. 'Doushite?' means 'Why?' and the little poem translates as:

  


_Bit by bit my heart is charmed_

_A piece of hope in this world_

_Anyone surely wants to have eternity in his hands_

_Even if you pretend not to mind at all_

_Look, I love you_

_Let's flee from the endless darkness_

_Hold my hand_

  



	5. Realization

A Little Winter Miracle

  


_Yami's POV_

  


I woke up early. That's unusual, for a start. So, I took out the paper with that poem on it. I can tell it's from Yugi, his writing is so neat and small. It's just like him; he doesn't look like much, but what he says and what he does is so strong. I think that's one thing I like about him, he's not scared. Even when Anzu was being a bitch, he took it in his stride and ignored her, for the most part. I like him, but do I love him?

  


I went to the window. The snow hasn't yet melted, but the sky is blue, and the sun is shining, so it won't last long. Shame really. But, it's just five weeks until I can have this stupid cast off. Kami-sama, this thing is SO annoying! I can't WAIT to get it off my arm!

  


Looking at my clock, it's only 6:30. Well, it's not so early! So, I go downstairs. The wrapping paper's all been cleared away; I wonder what Seto did with it all. I'm just about to sit down, and I hear a noise by the door. It's just the letterbox, but the mail doesn't come this early. When I go to fetch the post, I see a figure running away down the road, but, I really didn't think about it, until I took out the letter.

  


It was addressed to Yugi. It wasn't in an envelope or anything, but the name 'Yugi' was scrawled across the top of the paper. I just glanced down it to see who it was from. 

  


Mazaki Anzu.

  


I could feel my eyes widen as I read the rest of it. It was terrible; saying she'd get her revenge, she'd kill him if she ever saw him again, and a lot of other things, things to hurt him. Then my name was mentioned.

  


'And tell Yami that someone will be waiting for him outside the hospital when he gets his cast off, and he'd better be ready to go back in there!'

  


~

  


_Normal POV_

  


Yami turned and sprinted up the stairs. He burst into Yugi's room without knocking. "Yugi-kun! Yugi-kun, wake up!" he said desperately shaking the boy. Yugi blearily opened his eyes, and looked up at Yami. "Yami? Do you realise what time it is?" he said, sitting up slowly. "Read this!" Yami said, thrusting the letter at him. Yugi's sleepy eyes ran over the letter, but by the end he was wide awake.

  


"Oh, Yami, this means it'll be my fault if you get hurt again!" the small boy said, almost crying. 

  


_Wait... the letter says that Anzu will kill him if she sees him, but he's more concerned about me?_

  


"It won't be, Yugi, none of this is your fault!" Yami said, kneeling down next to Yugi's bed. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Anzu's. Or mine. I don't know, but whatever, it's not yours." He frowned in slight confusion. "And we'll just have to be careful." Yugi smiled, small tears filling his eyes, and overflowing in sparkling streams over his cheeks. "You're so... so..." Yugi said slowly, lost for words.

  


Amethyst met ruby as their eyes locked on the other's. There was silence between the two, as tiny teardrops fell from Yugi cheeks onto the mattress. Emotions, more than just friendship, surfaced in Yami's heart, and he quickly leaned forward, capturing Yugi's lips in a soft kiss. Yugi's violet eyes opened wide in sudden surprise, and then closed as he wrapped one of his arms around Yami's neck, pulling the taller boy towards him and deepening the kiss.

  


They parted slowly, Yugi's eyes opening to glitter brightly at Yami. "I guess I do love you..." Yami said, smirking at Yugi. "I'm so glad you do!" Yugi cried, flinging his arms around Yami's neck. Yami returned the hug with one arm, smiling more happily than he had done in a long time. "Since I met you... I was hoping... I didn't dare say anything, I learnt not to from experience..." Yugi said, burying his face in Yami's shoulder. "Now you don't need to worry." Yami replied. "I will always be here for you. I won't let anyone harm you."

  


The letter lay forgotten on the floor.

  


~

  


~

  


As the New Year passed smoothly, with no-one seeing neither hide nor hair of Anzu, her threats were soon forgotten to all except Yami. The letter sat innocently on his desk as a constant reminder. Even Yugi had forgotten - but he was to wrapped up in happiness to think about something like that.

  


More often than not, both Yami and Yugi would retreat to the music room, and Yugi's happy playing echoed through the house. Yugi had promised that he would teach Yami to play the flute, when his arm got better. Until then, Yami was content to sit and listen, or sometimes read. As of yet, only Bakura had found out about their relationship, and that was only because he'd figured it out from the amount of time they spent together.

  


One of these afternoons spent in the music room, Yugi took out a new piece of music.Yami listened curiously - it was certainly a lovely piece of music, but Yugi seemed to know by heart already, despite it being new. Yugi's first practice of a piece of music was normally punctuated by irritated yells from the young musician as he tripped over the notes. But Yugi played this piece without fault. Suspecting something, Yami got up and looked over Yugi's shoulder.

  


The piece of paper was boldly titled 'Miracle', and written in duet. Yami had been learning to read music while he couldn't play. Also written on the paper were the words 'Composed by Muto Yugi'.

  


"You wrote this?" Yami asked when Yugi finished. The shorter boy blushed and nodded. "Yes." he replied. "I only finished it last night." "It's wonderful," Yami told him, kissing the boy's cheek. "And it's written for duet." Yugi smiled. "That was the hardest part of writing this. Getting two parts to play together and compliment each other with every note. That I did just before New Years', it's just taken this long to write it neatly."

  


"Just before New Years'?" Yami repeated, suddenly figuring something out. "And 'Kiseki' means 'Miracle'... this isn't what I think it is, is it?" Yugi blushed redder. "If you think that I wrote this for you, then you would be correct. The second part is for you to play when you can."

  


"I love you." Yami said, turning Yugi to face him, and kissing him softly on the lips. "I just can't wait for my arm to get better now!" "Well, you'll just have to be patient. It's only three more weeks now." Yugi replied, smirking. Yami folded his arms and pouted. "Not fair." he said. "Go read one of your music theory books. I can't teach you to play until you can read music." Yugi told him, putting his flute to his lips again. Yami sighed, sitting down again to listen to Yugi play, and learn how to decipher the many little black dots that made up music.

  


~

  


Pan: Excuse the shortness, and the big time-skip. I can't update as often now I'm back at school, but I'll try. Like most of my fanfics, I have yet to figure out where this is actually going.

  


  


  



	6. Lingering Threats

A Little Winter Miracle

  


Pan: Is it just me, or is this rapidly moving towards the end of winter? I may change the title to 'A Little Miracle' and the rating may go up... I'm not sure. Anyways, I got my website online ^-^ it's at www.yami-no-yuugi.co.uk.tt if you're interested. I'm making a list of fanfic authors there too, so if you want your name on the list, go check it out.

  


~

  


"Bakura, have you seen Yugi?" Yami asked, after completing his search of the entire house for his koi. Bakura was watching TV, but he looked over his shoulder at Yami. "He went out on an errand for Seto a little while ago. I think he just had to get something from the shops." He frowned slightly. "But that was half-an-hour ago. It shouldn't have taken him that long." Concern flashed across Yami's face. "Maybe we should go look for him..." he said slowly. Bakura shook his head. "Yugi's old enough to look after himself. The shop's probably just really busy." he said, turning back towards the TV.

  


Yami wasn't at all happy with this answer, but he saw the sense in it, and sat down to watch TV. The programme turned out to be a documentary on the Second World War. Yami didn't dare ask why Bakura was watching this - Bakura didn't talk much about himself, but Yugi had said that he could be very scary at times.

  


About two hours later, Yami had nearly forgot about his missing koi, and was playing chess with Bakura, who didn't actually know the rules. The front door slammed open, letting in a chill rush of air. Bakura froze in surprise, dropping the pawn from his hand. Yami had jumped up, knowing that it was Yugi, and had disappeared, judging by the loud footsteps, running up the stairs after Yugi.

  


He stepped onto the landing, just in time to see Yugi disappear into his room, head bent low. Yami frowned, puzzled, and quietly walked to the door, knocking on it. "B-boku ga h-hottoke!" (Leave me alone) Yugi's voice yelled, punctuated by sobs. "Demo... Yugi, daijoubu desu ka?" (Are you OK?) Yami asked quietly. There was a long silence. "Onegai... boku ga hottoke..." Yugi said very quietly, so quietly that Yami could only just hear him. "But, Yugi..." he pleaded. "Please tell me what's wrong! I'm here for you, please!" Once again, a long silence. "A-alright..." Yugi said.

  


Yami carefully pushed the door open. Yugi was lying face down on his bed, having not even bothered to take his trainers off. Yami shut the door, and sat down on the bed next to him. "Yami-chan..." Yugi murmured. "What happened, Yugi?" Yami asked gently, stroking the back of Yugi's head. "Sh-she's serious..." Yugi replied. "She says that she'll kill me the next time she sees me - she only let me go this time so I could tell you that you'll die too..." Yami sighed. "Come on, Yugi, Anzu couldn't do that. She's not clever enough or strong enough to do that." Yugi sobbed. "There were two boys... sh-she said they were her friends an-and they'd come for us." Yami rolled his eyes. "She's just a stupid cowardly bitch." he muttered. "D-don't take it so lightly! I don't want to see you hurt!" Yugi wailed. Yami shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Come on, sit up." he said, smiling, though Yugi couldn't see him.

  


The smile faded into shock as Yugi sat up. The small boy's face was marred by several cuts, and huge, dark bruises. His white shirt was ripped, and stained red in places. His tears mixed with blood as they streamed down his face. One eye was half shut due to the bruising around it. He looked away from Yami very quickly. "Yugi..." Yami whispered. "They did this to you?" Yugi nodded slowly. Angry tears began to form in Yami's eyes. "They'll pay..." he muttered. "Only two weeks... Stay here." He added, running off, and returning moments later with a damp washcloth.

  


He sat back on the bed, folding his legs carefully under himself. "Please, look at me." he said softly. Yugi hesitated, but turned to face him. Sighing, Yami began to carefully wash the blood away from Yugi's face. The small boy would wince in pain every so often, as the cuts seared with stinging pain. Finally, the wounds stopped bleeding, indicating that they were beginning to heal.

  


Yami's attention now turned to two patches of red on Yugi's shirt, that continued to grow, one on his forearm, and one near his shoulder. Yugi didn't resist as Yami undid the buttons of his shirt. There were a few bruises on his chest, but Yami was more concerned about the deep injuries that persisted, spilling forth blood. Standing up, he told Yugi to stay where he was. "Those look very serious - I'm going to ask Seto, OK?" Yugi nodded.

  


"Seto-kun!" Yami called, running down the stairs. "He's in his study!" Ryou's voice replied from the kitchen. Irritated, Yami ran back up the stairs, and knocked on the door to Seto's study. "What is it?" an annoyed voice said from within. "Yugi's been hurt, and I think it's bad. He's only just got back, and he's been attacked." Yami said very quickly, so that all Seto heard was 'Yugi... hurt.... bad... attacked...' He flung the door open. "Where is he?" the older boy asked quickly. "In his room." Yami replied. Seto rushed towards Yugi's room, and through the door Yami had left open. He took one look at the deep wound near he shoulder, and turned away. "Yami, go and call an ambulance, quickly." he ordered. Yami didn't need telling twice.

  


Ignoring questions from Ryou and Bakura, Yami picked up the phone, and awkwardly dialled the emergency number (Pan: I don't know what it is in Japan.) He hurriedly asked the operator for an ambulance, and gave the address, before returning to Yugi's side. Most of the boy's white shirt was dark red with blood. In the few minutes it took for the ambulance to get there, Yami's hands also became red, as he tried to support his dazed koi. "You'll be OK, Yugi..." Yami reassured him. "You'll be perfectly OK..." Yugi didn't respond, his eyes half-closed, as if nearly asleep, and his head rested on Yami's chest.

  


Yami heard Seto open the door to the ambulance workers. One of them, a kindly looking girl, about twenty-three, with long brown hair tied back, immediately rushed up to Yugi's room on Seto's instructions. Yami moved away, and watched her examine Yugi closely, and apply some dressings. Two men came in soon after, with a stretcher, to carry Yugi to the waiting vehicle. Yami watched forlornly as they carried him off. The girl turned to him. "Are you his brother? Would you like to come in the ambulance with him?" she asked. Yami nodded slowly, not bothering to correct her.

  


He climbed into the back of the ambulance with the girl. Yugi was lying before him, his eyes fully closed. Yami sat down on one of the benches at the side. The girl kept checking Yugi's pulse, as the ambulance moved away, sirens sounding. "W-will he be alright?" Yami ventured to ask. She looked up at him. "I should think so." she replied. "His arm will need stitches, and the shoulder wound should heal perfectly well." She checked the pulse again. "But how did he come to be in this condition? He's lost quite a bit of blood." Yami took a deep breath. "He came home, and told me that he'd been attacked. I cleaned up the cuts on his face, but I didn't notice the other ones for a while." he explained. She nodded. "We're nearly there now. What are your two names?" she commented. "He's Muto Yugi." Yami told her. "I'm Kiseki Yami." "Different family name?" she said curiously. "Ano... awkward situation with our parents." Yami lied.

  


~

  


Yami waited patiently outside the treatment room. He felt cold, although the hospital was kept warm. The doctor who had mended his arm noticed him, and walked over to talk. "Yami? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Yugi got hurt..." Yami replied quietly. "Ahh... well, be assured that he's in the best of hands. But, I was intending to call you in soon anyway - though that cast should be on for another week, you could have it off sooner, provided you are careful with it. How do you like that?" the doctor told him. Yami smiled weakly. "Sure." He stood up.

  


~

  


By the time Yami returned, Yugi was sitting in the waiting room for Yami, wounds staunched and wrapped. Yami's heart was considerably lighter; he didn't have the stupid cast on anymore, just a bandage wrapped around it. The ambulance girl was waiting for him. "I see you had your cast off." she said. "But I just wanted to let you know - Yugi's waiting for you. He'll be fine, the wounds are already healing. That shoulder one wasn't as bad as it looked. He's lucky." Yami smiled. "Domo arigatou." he said. "And your carer is on his way." She turned to go.

  


Yami walked out to the waiting room. Yugi was sitting there, looking a bit pale, but fine otherwise. At least, on the outside. Yami sat down by him. "How are you, then?" he asked. "Fine..." Yugi murmured. His face was downcast. Yami saddened, and stayed quiet until Seto arrived to take them home.

  


~

  


When Yugi got back inside, he went straight to his room, saying he didn't want to eat anything right now, despite the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. Yami followed him up, and sat with him. "Anzu can't do anything to us." he said gently. "Just forget about her." Yugi sniffed, looking still quite upset. "Cheer up, please?" Yami said. Yugi looked up at him, smiled a sad smile, and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Thanks for being there..." he murmured. "I always will b..." Yami's voice was abruptly stopped, as Yugi pulled him down into a soft kiss. His eyes widened slightly, until Yugi let go. "Warn me next time, onegai..." he said quietly. Yugi sighed, and kissed him again, more passionately. 

  


_I want to forget..._ Yugi thought. _I want to forget Anzu... forget this attack... forget my whole rotten life up to this point!_

  


Yami responded to Yugi's kisses with apprehension - this wasn't like the smaller boy, normally so quiet and caring, now almost forcing himself upon Yami.

  


_Help me forget..._ Yugi's eyes brimmed with tears, though he would not let them fall this time. _Help me forget... _Yugi carefully reached for Yami's belt, undoing it with deft fingers more accustomed to playing the flute.

  


Yami's eyes widened in shock. Quickly but carefully, he pushed the boy away. "Yugi, what are you doing?!" he said. "I... I..." Yugi could not give an answer. Yami closed his eyes. "You know I love you, Yugi, I just don't think either of us are ready for that." he explained. Yugi looked at him with slightly upset eyes. Realization dawned inside of Yami. "And doing something you may regret isn't a good way to escape from things." he added. "You'll have to stand up and face your fears; just know I'll be facing them along with you."

  


Yugi sighed and nodded. Yami moved back towards him, and hugged him. "Maybe one day, just not this day."

  


  


  



	7. Miracles Are For Real

A Little Winter Miracle  
  
Pan: *narrows eyes dangerously* Right then, who reviewed as 'upset reviewer'?! As you said yourself, this is MY fic. I apologised long ago for OOCness. And, think about it, it wouldn't have fit if Yami did that - Yugi was feeling seriously messed up, and he wanted to forget about being attacked, in this case, by replacing it with a better memory. OK? And I suggest, if you want to make a better point, don't point out that the author actually wrote the fic. Gives you less ground for argument.  
  
By the way, I've never played the flute in my life. I play fife, cornet, flugel, and keyboard. A fife is pretty close, but it's a period instrument (I take part in 'living history' demonstrations - I'm a musician. The historical period is the British Army of 1776, which should ring a bell for Americans) and therefore, it's not as complex.  
  
AND, I'm actually attempting to write a piece of music that will be called 'Miracle'. I get bored a lot, so I'm writing the tune for this fic. Wow, my life must be seriously dull. Anyways, I'll make it into a midi, and I might put it on the internet. Of course, I have to write it first.  
  
~  
  
Yami knocked on Yugi's door. "Please come out! No-one's going to hurt you - the police have been told everything you told me last night. You don't need to speak to them." he pleaded. "And Anzu wouldn't come here. Bakura, Seto, Ryou and me are all here; she'd have to get past us to get to you, and that's not likely." he added. The door opened a crack, and Yugi peeked out. "See, koibito, just me here." Yami said. Yugi opened the door fully. His small face held reflections of the injuries he had sustained at the hands of Anzu's 'friends'.  
  
"Besides..." Yami said, trying to think of something that would distract Yugi. "You promised me that you would teach me to play the flute!" Yugi looked up. "I suppose I did." A smile formed on his face. "Come on then. It's not easy, mind you." Yami smiled. "I know, I know..." he said, following Yugi down towards the music room.  
  
Yugi picked up his carefully polished flute, showing Yami how to assemble the pieces. He had one of the old instruments that Seto had bought long ago, the one that Yugi had played before Christmas. That step wasn't particularly hard, nor was holding the long piece of metal. However, the trouble came with blowing a note. The lips had to be perfectly aligned with the mouthpiece to produce a clear note, and this took Yami the best part of an hour to master. Yugi was a patient teacher though, correcting Yami where he went wrong, and giving little tips and hints. By lunchtime, Yami had succeeded in playing 'Yankee Doodle', and despite being nowhere near Yugi's musical prowess, he was pleased with the simple tune. As they went to lunch, Yugi smiled up at his taller koi. "Thanks for helping me forget, Yami." he said. "I'm sure you'll be able to play 'Miracle' in no time at all." "I look forward to that time." Yami replied.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, I'm assuming Yami was playing too, because if it was you alone then something was wrong." Bakura said on their arrival. Yugi laughed, sitting down. "Yes, Yami was playing too. And I wouldn't laugh, because you can't even sing on the right note." he told Bakura. Yami laughed loudly. "He can't even play chess, let alone sing!" he said. "Yeah, keep thinking that, Yami. Just remember, I know something the rest of them don't." Bakura smirked and replied.  
  
Ryou looked up from his plate momentarily to look at Bakura. "If you mean that Yami and Yugi are a couple, I know that anyway." he said swiftly, before returning to his lunch. Bakura looked confused, while Yami laughed his head off. "Aw, shut it!" Bakura pouted, taking his empty plate into the kitchen.  
  
At that moment, Seto joined them at the table. "Yugi, you may want to know that Anzu and her two friends are being held in custody at Domino Police Station." he said briefly. Yugi's eyes widened. "Th-they've been caught?" he said. Seto nodded. "Yes, found hiding out in an apartment in the commercial district." he informed them. Yami smiled brightly. "There, Yugi, nothing else to worry about now! If the police have them, they can't hurt you!" he said. Yugi looked up. "Yes. Nothing to worry about..."  
  
"Ah... well, Yugi has to go and identify them as the people who attacked him." Seto said carefully. "You were a tiny bit pre-emptive with that statement, Yami." Yugi was frozen, staring at the plate before him. "Ano... well, it can't be that bad, can it? After all, they'll be under guard... none of them will be able to get near Yugi..." Yami said slowly. "I know. I'll go with you, Yugi, how's that?" Yugi looked up, a sparkle in his eyes saying yes, but he made no movement to show it. "If you go, Yami, you mustn't influence Yugi in any way - it has to be him who identifies them." Seto pointed out. Yami shrugged. "That can be managed." he said. "So, I'll go with you this afternoon then, Yuu-chan?" Seto smirked at the affecionate nickname. Yugi smiled brightly, and nodded.  
  
~  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Seto. We'll walk home." Yami said, climbing out of the car, and helping Yugi out. They stood outside Domino Police Station. It was cold, and the sky showed all signs of snowing again. Yugi was cutely bundled up in a jacket, scarf and mittens. Yami had just opted for the scarf, sticking his hands firmly into the pockets of his tight trousers.  
  
"Ready then?" Yami asked, as Seto's car sped off down the street. Yugi tugged one of Yami's hands from his pocket, and held it tightly. "Yeah, I'm ready." he answered quietly. They climbed up the steps together, and entered the imposing building.  
  
Yugi approached the reception desk. A bored looking girl sat behind it, tapping away on a keyboard. "Um..." Yugi said. "Well, hello there. What can I do for you, boys?" the girl said, turning from her screen. "M-my name is Muto Yugi, and..." Yugi began. Evidently, that was all he need say, because she picked up a phone, and said into it 'Excuse me, Chief, but Muto Yugi is here.' She listened for a moment, and then put the phone down. "Please wait a minute." She said to the pair, returning to her screen.  
  
A while later, the Police Chief came out to greet them. "Ah, you must be Muto Yugi..." He shook hands with the short boy. "And... Kiseki Yami, we spoke this morning, didn't we? Yes, a lot of the information you gave us was very useful." Yami nodded. "I hope you don't mind, Yugi wanted me to come with him..." he said, smiling. "That's perfectly fine. Now, if you'll come with me..." The chief showed them through a thick, reinforced door. "At around eleven am, we arrested these three for the attack of Muto Yugi... Their names are Mazaki Anzu, Haga, and Ryuusaki, we don't know the family names of the last two. They'll be behind shatterproof glass, in a sealed room with a guard in there. We just need you to tell us if they are the three who attacked you." he explained. They reached another door. He ushered them into it, closing the door behind them. It was long and dark, with a large window showing into another room.  
  
"OK, Sergant." he said into a phone on the wall. The door in the other room opened. Three teenagers filed in, one with long, messy hair, wearing a red hat over it, one with short blue hair and glasses, and the brown-haired, blue-eyed Mazaki Anzu.  
  
Yugi's hand tightened almost painfully around Yami's. His body grew tense, and Yami could feel him shaking. "Yugi? Are they the ones who attacked you?" Yami asked quietly. Yugi's violet eyes ran over each of the people in the other room, before he made a quick, scared nod.  
  
Yami looked up, surprised as his eyes met Anzu's. The glass wasn't soundproof.  
  
"You bastard, Kiseki!" she screeched, voice muffled only slightly by the separating wall and glass. "I swear it, you'll die before I do!" She hammered her fists on the glass. Yugi bit his lip, trying to pull Yami towards the door. "Don't you walk away from me!" Anzu's ear-splitting voice continued. Yami turned his eyes from her, and kissed Yugi on the forehead. "Well done..." he murmured, as they followed the Chief away.  
  
"Well, thank you boys!" the Chief said. "We may have to call you into court at some time, only to give evidence for the prosecution of these three, but the matter will be sorted soon." "Thank you." Yugi said. Yami smiled, as they left the police station, and began the short walk home.  
  
~  
  
"There. Nothing to worry about, and no pre-emptiveness this time!" Yami said happily, kicking up the snow that had just begun to fall. Yugi just smiled, mittened hand still wrapped around Yami's.  
  
Yami's eyes settled on an alleyway. He pointed at it. "If it wasn't for you, Yugi, I'd be sitting down that alleyway, wishing that I could just die." he said. "But you've changed my life. You're the real miracle here." Yugi shrugged. "A miracle, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. You're my miracle, Yami, that doesn't change, as long as I have you." he replied. "And as long as I have you too." Yami finished, as they walked through the gates towards the house. 


	8. Interlude Boku no Kiseki

A Little Winter Miracle

  


  


Pan: Right, if you're interested, then the midi of 'Miracle' will be available from my website www.yami-no-yuugi.co.uk.tt soon, probably at the weekend. There will be a special notice for anyone wishing to download it. The tune is just over a minute long, and isn't really very good, you can't hear the two different parts very well, but it's there. Yayness. The song in this chapter is also 'Miracle' but the words aren't in the midi, and they're in Japanese. The lines alternate, so one person sings one line, and the other sings the next, then the first person again, and so on.

  


~

  


Yami lowered his flute in frustration. For the seventh time that morning, he had tripped over a set of semi-quavers near the middle of 'Miracle'. If he got the note correct, then the rhythm was wrong, and if the rhythm was right, then he missed the note.

  


"I'm sure you'll get it soon," Yugi said encouragingly. Yami sank into a chair. "I know..." he said sadly. "It's just annoying." Yugi nodded, and smiled. "Practice makes perfect. And you have been at it all morning. Maybe you should take a break." Yami sighed. "I suppose." He got to his feet, laying his flute on a shelf next to Yugi's. "What do you suggest we do then, koibito?" he asked, smiling brightly. "Um...." Yugi thought for a moment. "How about we go watch TV? Bakura's out with Seto shopping this morning, so he won't be using it." "Ok." Yami said. "Hang on - Seto trusts Bakura to go shopping?" Yugi nodded, standing up. "Of course. He's very sneaky - tends to figure stuff out about us that Seto wouldn't normally know, so Bakura can get him to buy things we like." "Oh." Yami thought it over. "I... think that makes sense. Come on, I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all morning!" He picked Yugi up, and trotted down the corridors towards the lounge, before placing him carefully on the sofa.

  


Yugi picked up the remote.

  


"Documentary, documentary..." he said, flicking through the channels. "Cartoon, soap, a documentary on... sex?! Hmm..." He glanced sideways at Yami, who was giving him the most confused look ever. "Just kidding. News..." He flicked past it. "Wait!" Yami said suddenly. "Go back." Yugi pressed a button, and it went back a channel.

  


"The three teenagers accused of attacking, and causing serious bodily damage to another teen have attended their first day of court. Throughout the courtroom though, there is a feeling that the lack of evidence may let these three go free. In other news, the world's first flying monkey was created..." the cheery newsreader said.

  


"Lack of evidence?" Yugi said. "But... it's not fair... oh Yami, I couldn't bear it if they went free!" Tears formed in his eyes. Yami held Yugi close in a tight embrace. "It's okay, koi, shhh..." he said soothingly. "They wouldn't come after you again..." He rested his head on top of Yugi's. "There's no need to worry..." "I know, I know, it's just knowing they're out there..." Yugi said, burying his head in Yami's chest.

  


"Koibito, please cheer up..." Yami said softly. "I can't bear to see you so sad..." Yugi looked up at him, eyes shining.

  


_Kiseki, kiseki,_

_Mirakuru..._

  


Yami leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Yugi sighed, half-closing his eyes.

  


_Boku no namae, ogoe de iu,_

_Boku ni kokoro wo ataeru,_

_Kiseki..._

  


"Yami..." Yugi murmured. "Hmm?" Yami said dreamily. "When did you decide you loved me?" Yugi asked.

  


_Aishiteru, eien, shitte iru (shitte iru)_

_Murasakiiro no me (rubii no me)_

_densetsuki na hitotsu..._

  


Yami frowned, slightly thinking. "That morning, when I found that letter..." he began. "And when I gave it to you, you were more worried about me than yourself. That's when." Yugi smiled. "OK then..." He reached up for another kiss, a deeper one.

  


_Kiseki,_

_Mirakuru,_

_Yume dake,_

_Ai dake,_

_Kimi dake eien_

_Kokoro wo ataeru_

_Kiseki..._

  


"What about you?" Yami asked. Yugi's eyes shimmered for a moment. "When I first saw you unconscious by the side of the road." he replied. "Love at first sight, ne?" Yami laughed.

  


_Nichibotsu (hi no de) no shita ni_

_'Koibito' ni kimi no adana wo tsukeru,_

_Hora!_

_Ki ni shinaide, kudasai_

_Aishiteru, izure ni seyo..._

  


Yami kissed Yugi a third time, their lips meeting passionately, with all their love behind them. Yugi's small, flautist's fingers fluttered against Yami's back, his eyes shut lightly.

  


_Kiseki, kiseki,_

_Mirakuru,_

_Boku no namae ogoe de iu,_

_Boku ni kokoro wo ataeru_

_Kiseki,_

_Kiseki!_

  


"Hey, hey, break it up!" Bakura's voice called brightly. "Seto needs you to help bring in the groceries." The couple reluctantly parted, eyes holding promises of similar meetings. "Bakura chooses the worst times." Yami murmured as he got to his feet. Yugi giggled, running outside to help with the shopping.

  


_"A Miracle Alive..." _Yami hummed.

  


~

  


Pan: Pan is happy. Pan wrote her song, yay. It translates (roughly) as this:

  


_Miracle, miracle_

_Miracle,_

_Call out my name,_

_Take my heart,_

_My Miracle..._

  


_I love you, forever, you know that,_

_Violet Eyes (Ruby Eyes)_

_A mystical secret..._

  


_Miracle,_

_Miracle,_

_My dream,_

_My love,_

_You, forever mine_

_Take my heart,_

_My Miracle..._

  


_Under the sunset (sunrise)_

_'Sweetheart' the nickname I gave you,_

_Hey!_

_Never mind, hm?_

_I love you anyway..._

  


_Miracle, miracle,_

_Miracle,_

_Call out my name_

_Take my heart,_

_Miracle,_

_My Miracle,_

  


_A Miracle Alive!_

  


Most of it's probably messed up - I'm in the process of learning Japanese, and have just aquired a Japanese dictionary, which I'm pleased about.

  


Thank you very much for all your kind reviews. I don't often write review replies (I hate stories where you have to scroll through endless review replies) but I may do some next chapter, so if you want to ask any questions, please do. 


	9. Trials

A Little Winter Miracle

  


Pan: As I promised, I'll answer some reviews this chapter.

  


Koishii no Tenshi: Simple; Yugi was the only witness, therefore, they only have his word as evidence.

  


Angel Reaper: I'll answer your question anyway, I get asked it quite regularly. I learn Japanese from a number of websites, and an audio course (it's a workbook with a set of audio cassettes). And a Japanese dictionary. Heh. I have to learn French for school at the moment, but it's quite funny, because I keep getting the languages mixed up!

  


To everyone who has ever reviewed this story: Thank you so much! Your reviews are really encouraging. *throws out cookies for everyone* Please keep reviewing!

  


~

  


"Yugi, calm down..." Yami whispered. "You only have to be here for a little while - then we can go home." Yugi nodded, though still visibly shaking as he sat in the courtroom. Anzu was mere metres away from him, next to her lawyer (Pan: Anzu got a lawyer?).

  


The lawyer, Megumi Ogata, for the prosecution stood up. "Your Honour," he addressed the judge. "I have but one witness to call, Muto Yugi, but he is still much distressed by seeing his attackers - if that's what they are." he said, not wishing for an objection. "May I request that his close friend stays with him for support?" The judge nodded. "That is fine, as long as his friend does not speak unless directly addressed." he said.

  


"Then, I call Muto Yugi to the stand." Megumi turned and smiled. Yugi took a deep breath, and stood up. Yami followed a few metres behind. Yugi sat down in the witness box, and took the oath. Yami had too as well, in case he was asked anything. Megumi walked towards them. "Your name and age please?" he asked calmly. "My name is Muto Yugi, and I am sixteen years old." The lawyer nodded. "And you too, please." He gestured towards Yami. "Kiseki Yami, also sixteen years old." Yami said quietly. "Thank you. Now, please, could you tell me where you live?" Megumi continued. "Kaiba Mansion." Yugi answered. "Describe for the court exactly what Kaiba Mansion is." Megumi directed. "Kaiba Mansion is a boarding house for unfortunate youths - homeless, orphaned, etcetera." Yugi answered, feeling braver. 'These questions are easy...' he thought.

  


"And your friend also lives there?" Megumi asked. Yugi nodded. "Yes, of course." "I believe there are several other residents of Kaiba Mansion in this courtroom - could you name them for us?" Megumi gestured towards the large number of people in the room. Yugi's eyes scanned across them. "Kaiba Seto, of course, Bakura Ryou (Ryou), and Ryou Bakura (Bakura)." he said.

  


'I never noticed that before - how strange...' Yami thought. "Are there any people you have known to have lived at Kaiba Mansion previously?" Megumi continued his questioning. Yugi pointed at Anzu, unable to say her name properly. "Let the records show that Muto Yugi pointed at the defendant, Mazaki Anzu."

  


Yugi's mind went numb. He blandly answered every question thrown at him, desperate to leave, desperate to be away from those evil, sapphire eyes. The room was cold around him, the only source of warmth that he could feel was Yami, right next to him. What he wouldn't give to fall into those arms and cry his worries away...

  


_Call out my name!_

_Silence those lies!_

_Stop my pain!_

_Heal my heart!_

_Promise me, yes!_

_I'll never be alone!_

  


  


"Describe for us exactly how you were attacked." Megumi said. Yugi's eyes widened.

  


_~~Flashback~~_

  


"Get away from me!" Yugi shouted, as the two boys, Haga and Ryuuzaki, advanced on him. Yugi backed into a brick wall, his eyes whipping about, searching for an escape.

  


There was none.

  


"Yugi, little Yugi..." Haga murmured. "Mazaki Anzu has called in this favour from us, and we intend to please her..." "You don't have to do what she says!" Yugi cried. "SILENCE!" Ryuuzaki lunged forward with a short knife, catching Yugi across the arm, as the smaller boy tried to evade in the limited space available...

  


_~~_

  


"Ah... ah... I..." Sounds came from Yugi's mouth, none making an understandable phrase, just sounds, as Yugi froze up. "Yugi! YUGI!" He heard Yami say, voice filled with concern. Everything seemed so distant, nothing reached Yugi's unresponsive mind. 

  


"Yugi!" He felt Yami's touch, and turned towards it, his eyes meeting deep crimson ones. "Yami... I can't do it..." he whispered.

  


_Loneliness,_

_A feeling I've felt so much before..._

_But now, a new light,_

_You!_

_Your heart lights my way!_

_Never put out that light..._

_Or I'll get lost in my dark heart once more..._

  


"Yugi, you can, you know you can!" Yami urged. "I know you can!"

  


Megumi reacted to the situation. "I think we can assume from Yugi's inability to respond to this particular question, that the memory of the attack is very distressing to him. I have no further questions at this time, Your Honour."

  


Megumi turned and sat down.

  


"Come on, Yugi, you can come away now..." Yami said.

  


_Call my name!_

_Silence those lies!_

_Stop my pain!_

_Heal my heart!_

_Promise me, yes!_

_I'll never be alone!_

  


_NEVER BE ALONE!_

  


"No!" Yugi said loudly. "I can answer, I will answer!" He fixed Anzu with a brave glare, and proceeded to explain everything that had happened to him on the day of the attack. Yami grasped his hand tightly, urging him on silently.

  


The truth was told. Everyone in the courtroom listened intently, though surprised. Yugi breathed deeply a few times. "And that's what happened." he finished.

  


Quietly, from the back of the room, applause began. It spread like wildfire, to all except Anzu. Applauding his bravery, as Yugi and Yami stepped down from the witness box. It continued for a good five minutes, until the judge called for silence.

  


~

  


"Yugi, I'm so proud of you!" Yami smiled as they arrived home. "You overcame everything, and told them the truth!" Yugi blushed slightly. "Thank you..."

  


"You know, you've inspired me." Yami said. "I think I'll be able to play 'Miracle' now!" Yugi looked up with bright eyes. "Really?!" he said. "Come on then!" Yugi seized Yami's wrist, and pulled him to the music room.

  


And they played the duet flawlessly.


	10. Preludes to Danger

A Little Winter Miracle  
  
Pan: NO! This is the last chapter, save for the epilogue! NOOOOO!  
  
I WILL be writing a sequel, and this chapter is also kind of a preview of what will happen. Heh.  
  
~  
  
"And the three teenagers convicted of attacking Muto Yugi, of Domino, have been sentenced to three years in prison." the newsreader concluded.  
  
Yami pulled Yugi into a tight hug, and switched the TV off.  
  
"It's all done with now." he said brightly. "Anzu won't bother us again."  
  
"I know, I know..." Yugi replied, resting his head on Yami's chest. "Everything can be right again."  
  
Yami groaned as the phone rang. "I'll get it..." he said, sliding out from under Yugi, and running to pick up the telephone. "Moshi moshi, Kaiba Mansion!" he said, half cheerfully. "Excuse me, is Kiseki Yami there?" a female voice on the other end asked nervously. Yami frowned slightly. "Yes, I'm Kiseki Yami." he answered cautiously. There was a long pause. "Who are you?" Yami inquired. There was the sound of a sigh. "I'm your mother."  
  
Yami froze, the receiver slipping from his hand, and crashing to the floor. After a few seconds, Yami bent down to pick it up. "Sorry about that..." he murmured. "That's ok, dear. I'm sorry to do this to you; but I just saw that news report about your friend Yugi, and they said that you lived at Kaiba Mansion." the female said. Yami narrowed his eyes, not quite believing them. "Why did you abandon me?!" he hissed down the phone. "I didn't abandon you. You ran away." they replied. "I'd remember something like that." Yami said.  
  
"There was a car accident. Your father was killed. They said you had amnesia, and you didn't believe that I was your mother when we left, so you ran away." the woman said slowly. "Your name isn't even Kiseki Yami." "What is it then?" Yami asked harshly. "Hitori Atemu." they replied. "I don't believe you." Yami said after a moment's hesitation. "But, my son..." they pleaded. "I have been alone for over nine years, then you come and tell me all this? Why are you surprised that I don't believe you?!" Yami said loudly. By this time, Yugi was standing next to his koi with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Please, I want you to come and live with me again! You're my son, don't you want to be a family again?" the woman said sadly. "No! My family, my heart, is here." He hung up before they could respond.  
  
"Who was that Yami-chan?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed. "Some woman claiming to be my mother." he said quietly. Yugi frowned. "I thought you didn't have any relatives." "I don't!" Yami said quickly. "If I had, I would have been with them instead of being here." Yugi smiled. "That's probably true."  
  
Yami wandered back to the sofa and sat down. "They're lying anyway. They said that my name isn't Kiseki Yami - but if it isn't, then I would have made that name up, and I definately didn't make it up." he said. Yugi went and sat next to him. "So what did they say your name was then?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Hitori Atemu." Yami told him. "I've never even heard that name before." The smile died from Yugi's face. "But there's a gravestone in the cemetery with that name on." he said. "The date of death is some nine years ago." Yami looked at him in surprise. "How do you know that? Do you go read gravestones or something?" he asked. Yugi laughed, shaking his head. "No, no, I used to walk past it every day on my way to and from school." he answered. "I'm sure that's nothing to do with me." Yami said.  
  
~  
  
"I swear my revenge on you, Kiseki... you're not the only one to have friends..."  
  
~  
  
"Hitori Atemu, hmm? This will be interesting..."  
  
~  
  
Pan: The sequel will be called 'A Summer Dream', and will be posted up as soon as the epilogue goes up. 


	11. Epilogue

A Little Winter Miracle ~ Epilogue

You turn the last page of the book. On the final page is a black and white drawing of Yami and Yugi together, smiling up at you. There are a few short lines beneath it, words they are supposed to be saying to you.

_"You can never be sure of what will happen."_

_"You can never be sure of who to trust."_

_"But there will be one person there for you, always."_

_"No matter what."_

_"Love is a magical thing, an everyday miracle."_

_"So, whenever you're feeling sad,"_

_"Something's not gone your way,"_

_"You feel so alone,"_

_"Just remember,"_

_"A Miracle will Happen."_

~

Pan: Forgive the strange epilogue. The first chapter of the sequel is up now - it's called 'A Summer Dream'. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this.


End file.
